U.S. Pat. No. 8,624,758 generally discloses a telemetric device for a vehicle that includes a location determining device and a transmitting device. The location determining device is arranged to determine the vehicle's location. The transmitting device is arranged to continuously or nearly continuously transmit location data concerning the vehicle in real-time or near real-time. The transmission of the location data is not based on a condition of the vehicle and is without prompting by a user.
U.S. Patent Application 2014/0040434 generally discloses systems, methods, and related computer programs provided wherein vehicle operation data is extracted from an internal automotive network. A system for enabling the generation and sharing of vehicle operation data via a computer network includes a data harvesting device connected to an information system of a vehicle and a computer system. The data harvesting device may capture vehicle information from the vehicle and process the vehicle information to generate current vehicle operation data. The computer system includes one or more server computers connected to a computer network. The data harvesting device connects to the computer system on an intermittent basis via a wireless network. The computer system includes a database system for logging the current vehicle operation data. The computer system is configured to act as an information gateway for provisioning the current vehicle operation data to one or more remote server computers in communication with the computer system. The computer system is also operable to enable the sharing of vehicle operation data and related information via social networks.
U.S. Patent Application 20130080345A1 generally discloses a system and method for sharing vehicle information in a social networking system. The method may include receiving identification information and vehicle information relating to a plurality of vehicles. The vehicle information relating to the first vehicle and an identification of a first vehicle associated with a first user. The identification information and the vehicle information relating to the plurality of vehicles are stored in the social networking system. The identification information and the vehicle information relating to the first vehicle are compared to the identification information and the vehicle information relating to the plurality of vehicles to determine at least one relation between the first vehicle and the plurality of vehicles. The method may transmit to a plurality of users statistical information based on the at least one relation associated with the first vehicle and the plurality of vehicles defined in the social networking system.